moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Great War/Conflict Outside Europe
|Text=Edit this tab}} With the development of the war for the Soviet Union in the direction envisioned, Yuri began to focus on his own plans, which involved the expansion of his own strength and provocation. At the same time, Chinese also came up with their own plans. Cooperation with the Scorpion Yuri stole a Stalin's Fist from Russia and went to Africa to give it to Rashidi, the leader of their partner, the terrorist organization known as Scorpion Cell. In order to gain their high trust, PsiCorps went to the suburbs of Cairo to launch an anti American cooperation operation. Rashidi was amazed at the mobile construction technology contained in Stalin's Fist. The lack of funds hindered his research, however. To help fundraising, PsiCorps sent their troops to the nearby oil fields and held the possession of Oil Derricks for several minutes while under a few counterattacks by the Americans, during which Scorpion Cell also provided several support units. After getting $10,000, PsiCorps began a full-scale action with Scorpion Cell. Through the cooperation of the two organizations, they destroyed the American Embassy on the outskirts of the city and devastated the arrogance of the American forces in Egypt. Rashidi, who had highly trusted PsiCorps, also begun to provide more help, such as designing various weapons. Second theft action of PsiCorps After the end of the American campaign, Yuri’s situation had changed: Scorpion Cell was still escaping with their MCV prototype from United States' chasing, but PsiCorps was being doubted by Russia for the theft of the Stalin's Fist. Yuri, however, seized the suspicion that the Russian High Command had on the spy from Pacific Front, and launched a new infiltration operation to neutralize the doubts of him and stealing the old Lasher Tank blueprint in the process. PsiCorps performed this action with great care and flexibility, such as using the tactics of tempting Terror Drones to approach the barrels and detonate them. PsiCorps Troopers controlled various Allied and Soviet soldiers along the way, killing nearby dog and Sniper patrols while they made their way towards to the European Alliance outpost. To make the infiltration smoother, PsiCorps Troopers cleaned the road to the War Factories first. Avoiding Sentry Guns and killing most of the infantry with their Psychic Blasts, then returned to the outpost to drill the Spies and sent them to the three War Factories. When the spy now in place, the PsiCorps Troopers quickly withdrew from the area via a Borillo on the shore. Recycling the Construction Yard Prototype Although Yuri successfully carried out the operation, there was urgent news from Africa: Scorpion Cell's Construction Yard Prototype was seized by the American forces in Morocco. Crucially, the prototype had a large number of clues of the cooperation between Scorpion Cell and PsiCorps. Soviet expedition forces were also fast approaching the same area as the Allies were. Since Yuri was still working with Russians that time, PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell had to destroy the prototype on their own before Yuri's betrayal was found out. The Scorpion Cell forces quickly circumvented the rear of the American base and destroyed the east gate. They then made the Engineer, who was waiting in his Stinger, quickly approach the prototype and captured it. He then activated the dismantling process, destroying the prototype there. With their objective complete, they withdrew from the area. Operation: "Think Different" Yuri was worried that the Soviet weak rule in the United States would be attacked by the rebels like the legions of American militia after a mighty general left that time, but he secretly transferred two MIDAS warheads in Gelendzhik after the Uranium production plant was destroyed. On the other hand, China entered the war, crossed Russia to conquer Eastern Europe with their coalitions and also invaded Japan alone. Yuri got a chance to join a battle on a Kanegawa Industries Complex after offering China a Psychic Beacon to suppress the ROC Rebels. PsiCorps decided to take full advantage of this opportunity to secretly seize some of KI's technology. The PsiCorps squad arrived at a valley, captured the Chinese base and mind-controlled the commander responsible for the operation as his army left the base. However, they received that China will send the second wave of their army so they decided to do its best to complete the operation quickly without being spotted. They cleared the surrounding area and assembled the infantry battalion trained from the Chinese base and began to attack the Pacific Front buildings and defenses in various directions. With the help of the Kirov Airships, PsiCorps disintegrated the last enemy defense and captured the Tech Center to get the technology they needed. In order not to cause China's slightest doubts, they also assisted China in annihilating the remaining Pacific Front troops. After the Japanese surrendered, they then quietly left. Chinese' next station in Japan Due to the rapid end of the battle of Kagoshima, the general who was to be the second commander in the battle was dispatched to another KI Complex in Miyazaki, where KI produced their Future Tanks X-0. These Chinese troops then launched a second attack here. They quickly destroyed an outpost in the area, establishing their own base and headed to the Pacific Front base in all directions. They managed to hack a Robot Ops Control Center and destroy all the remaining buildings associated with Future Tanks, temporarily gaining control of Future Tanks in the battlefield. However, the Chinese army also suffered an attack on EMP weapons copied by Pacific Front. The subsequent waves of reinforcements that were equipped with the seized Pacific Front armaments together with the Chinese army destroyed most of the Miyazaki KI facilities, including the control station that used said weapon, and conquered the local Pacific Front Army who did not surrender. However, they triggered the Robot Ops Control Center's self-destruct sequence before the were defeated, leaving China lost the opportunity to use Future Tank. Turmoil of the ROC The great war of the Soviet Union was reaching its end, and Yuri was prepared for setting a fire within the Comintern, due to the consideration of transferring the Soviets' sight. China was told that the Psychic Beacon was flawed, so the ROC Rebels they controlled had been imprisoned near the beacon. In order to cut off the beacon power supply, liberating the rebels and make a chaos, PsiCorps reached its location in Heizhaozhen. With the help of Scorpion Cell's Hijackers, PsiCorps got some Chinese empty vehicles to clear the way to the bridge, repaired the bridge and repelled the Chinese troops who came to stop them from calling reinforcements. The reinforcements of the ROC rebels then rushed from the other side of the bridge and the highlands to go with PsiCorps together to complete the power outage mission. Dispatched infantry from a Mine Shaft, destroying a barricade, they quickly advanced to the location where the Chinese outpost is and destroyed the power reactors, freeing the ROC rebels. Then, PsiCorps and ROC rebels fully seized the opportunity that China had to take their time to repair the power problem, making a blitzkrieg towards the defenders near Psychic Beacon and took back the beacon, turning all the local PRC troops under the control of the ROC rebels. The rescue in Guantanamo The PsiCorps' action at Heizhaozhen was a success, but they received horrible news - Rashidi was arrested by the Soviet expeditionary force in Africa and detained at Guantanamo prison under the Latin Confederation control. Since it was not long before the Confederation controlled there, it was already very fortunate for PsiCorps. In order to prevent the Soviets from investigating more details of the cooperation between Rashidi and Yuri, they sneaked into Guantanamo Bay while the High Command is in the battle on English Channel. PsiCorps sent their first Initiate squad, escaping the watch tower's sight and liberated many of the prisoners, including American soldiers, Soviet war criminals and some Scorpion Cell fighters. By detonating the barrels and opening up safer roads, they found the disarmed Rashidi deep in the prison. Rashidi's rescue shocked Latin Confederation so that they sent Vultures, but the PsiCorps tank battalion also appeared - consisting of Lasher Tank and Gatling Tank, which shot down the Vultures. As the various units kept the airstrip secure, Rashidi boarded the cargo plane and escaped from Guantanamo Bay. Category:Lore